Soldiers and the like are often identified using insignia which provides identification of rank, unit, country and the like. The prior art also reveals insignia which reflects infrared light or thermal radiation and which are more readily visible at night using an appropriate image intensifier or night vision device, especially when illuminated with an appropriate external source of infrared or thermal radiation. However, such sources are located at the image intensifier or night vision device and therefore must cover a large field of view and be relatively powerful. This also means that the location of the image intensifier or night vision device is identifiable which may draw unwanted fire.